


Uninhibited: Bridget?

by DepravedDevil



Series: Uninhibited [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Sex, Diagon Alley, F/M, Hinted Bisexuality, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Slim Plot During The Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepravedDevil/pseuds/DepravedDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has been sent a request, from the Goblins, to visit Gringotts. There, he finds two high-tech memories of his parents that break the news of his family gift, and the control he will have to exercise over it. Along with this, James hints at the future fun Harry will have with the abilities and the past fun that he, and Lily, had with them.<br/>Then, Harry makes use of them for the very first time with a girl visiting from the States in an alley off the side of the main road of Diagon Alley.</p>
<p>If you care about the plot for Uninhibited, the first half of this chapter is kind of necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninhibited: Bridget?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here is some plot to Uninhibited that had previously been in a particular chapter, that some people may have been unlikely to read.  
> Hope you enjoy the series.  
> If you have any requests for pairings (preferably including Harry, since the story centres around him), or anything else in the series, then please feel free to comment them.

Harry was sat in the private room that had been provided, by the goblins, just after the end of his fourth year. He was nearly sixteen, and so he was required to visit. He should have visited a long while ago, but the situation with living as a muggle made it hard for goblins to get a message to him. Dumbledore's wards prevented most mail and the sheer quantity of fan-letters meant the old wizard was unable to sort through to find the important letters. The goblins had sent him a letter at Hogwarts, and Hedwig somehow got a hold of the letter and delivered it to her master.

They had explained his inheritance of several houses; from which Harry was still reeling, and now had sat him in this room to listen to the message from his parents, in which James would explain his inherited gift. The reason there were three chairs in the room was explained as the orb on the floor in front of the sole-surviving Potter began to shake and glow sapphire and, before his very eyes, Lily Evans Potter and James Potter appeared.

“M-Mom?” Harry asked. “Dad?” He stood in surprise.

“Hi, son.” James grinned at him, while Lily smiled, teary eyed, at the mirror image of James, with slightly darked hair and her eyes. “About time you got here.”

“H-How?”

“Ah. So the goblins didn't explain?” Harry shook his head. “Well, think of us as 3d portraits,” James grinned. “Images of James and Lily Potter captured in time. It cost us quite a sum, but I'm sure you know we can afford it by now. We aren't really alive, of course. Nothing can bring the dead to life; oh, and we've been caught up on our deaths, by the way, but we have their personalities and can interact with the world 5 metres around the orb in any direction for an hour at a time.” He briefly explained.

“My sweet boy,” Lily stepped forwards, and pulled her son into a hug as she cried. Harry responded similarly; burying his face in her shoulder as he hid his tears and wrapped his arms around her. James quickly joined them; hugging the both of them as they were reunited. After a few minutes, they broke apart and Lily kissed Harry on his brow and held him at arms length. “Look at you; so handsome.” She smiled, basking in his presence.

“I'm sorry, love,” James pulled her attention away from Harry, and elaborated on his apology. “Harry can talk to us again later, but we have to explain the inheritance or the Goblins'll be ticked off.”

“You're right.” She turned back to Harry, and leant forwards, softly pressing her lips against her son's before stepping away. The red head smiled at him, as she and James sat on the two other chairs, facing their son.

“Okay, then.” James ran his hand through messy hair. “How should I start?” He asked, of no-one in particular. “Ah, well. I'll be blunt; if you're anything like me you'll be thrilled to hear about it. You have the power to greatly reduce the inhibitions of anyone who finds you attractive to the point that they will desperately want to have sex with you and will do so as soon as you twitch your finger; all you have to do is make eye contact with them. Before you panic, they won't regret it; they might feel a little guilt if they were in a relationship, or in denial, but won't ever hold it against you.

“You wouldn't have to use it if you didn't want to, but that would be depriving both yourself and others of the guilt-free pleasure.” James grinned, as his son sat with a shocked expression; entirely surprised by the revelation. “Well? You okay?”

“Uh... yeah? Yeah, I suppose so.” Harry responded. “So does that mean you had the same... ability?” He asked his father.

“Oh yeah,” The man smirked. “And I definitely enjoyed it.” He nodded, with a far away look on his face.

“And you were okay with him... using it?” Harry asked Lily, who reddened slightly.

“Oh, she joined in most of the time.” James grinned. “What was that girl's name? The one you turned gay during one of our trysts; Harriet? Holly?”

“Holly.” Lily nodded, as the redness spread to encompass her cheeks. 

“Oh, you should have seen that, son. Your mother was like a wild animal once she tasted Holly.” He reminisced.

“James!” Lily berated her husband.

“What?” James asked, confused.

“He's your son!”

“Oh, right. That stuff's taboo in the Muggle world, isn't it; even talking about it.” He turned to Harry. “You see, son, incest isn't a big deal in the Wizarding world, unless it spreads to inbreeding, which is easy as pie to avoid with a simple contraceptive spell before or after the act.” That meant any inbreeding was intentional, and eventually would catch up with the family. “I wish I had siblings, I have to say.” James drifted off again.

“Sorry, Harry. I'm sure you think that's a weird thing to say,” Lily apologised for James. “I know it took me a while to get used to it being socially acceptable.

“Yeah...” It wouldn't take Harry long to get used to it, but he was a little weirded out by the idea of incest. “Are there any... other taboos that don't apply in the Wizarding world?” He asked his muggle-born mother. She would be the best person to ask.

“Well, I understand that everything sexual has become more taboo since James' parents' generation; even more after the war for some reason; those were the reforms that corrupt politicians were willing to let through even if they don't have any significant punishments. It justified ridicule for those that engaged in anything above petting before marriage and I understand that a lot of people were unhappy with the change.”

“I imagine they would be,” Harry nodded, as he considered the idea. “It sounds... fun.” He said, before blushing up a storm as he realised that Lily was his mother. “What about... uh, STDs and the like?” He added, with embarrassment.

“Magicals don't get sexually transmitted diseases or infections, love, and you don't have to worry about people's trepidation; people will still be happy to do just about anything you can come up with. Your abilities are very strong.” She suggested.

“And I'd feel safe in saying you're more alluring than me, son.” James stated. “Your mother's eyes, alone, take care of that and that's where your power is channelled.” He grinned at his son; unreasonably proud of the notion that Harry would fuck many, many people. “Not that I struggled,” His smile grew. “Oh, the stories I could tell.” He glanced at his watch. “But we've got a time-limit and you won't be able to wake us up at the Dursley's house; you have to be in magical areas for the orb to work, so my renditions will have to wait.

“Is there anything else I need to tell you?” He wondered to himself. “Oh! Your body's going to change a lot now that you know about the ability; to make you even more... desirable to those around you. You'll be Six-Three-ish by the time it's done.” He smiled at Harry's sigh of relief. Every Potter male really hated how short he was until the charm kicked in. “And your penis will be as close to perfect as any of them.”

“Any questions?” Lily asked her son, with a smile.

“No, not really.” Harry said, red, before relenting. “Okay, none that you could answer in the time we have left.”

“Heh.” James chuckled. “I'm sure you'll learn as you go, anyway, if I've forgotten some stuff.”

“And have fun doing it,” Lily added, as she looked her son from head to toe. 

“Careful, love; your inner pervert is showing.” James grinned at the redhead, and turned to his son to give a final piece of advice, or two. “Oh, and don't let others' opinions shape what you do, son. Try everything that you are even a tiny-bit tempted by. And, one more tidbit, you'll have some serious stamina; if you wanted to, you could get hard for anyone.”

“Right. I'll bear that in mind.” Harry nodded, absent-minded, as his parents began to flicker. “W-Wait, how do I call you again?” He asked, panicked.

“Just tap it with your wand, love,” Lily said, with a smile. “Don't worry, we'll have more time for stories, and other... stuff, next time.” She winked at Harry, and the couple vanished.

 

A few minutes later, after being dismissed by the goblins, Harry was walking through Diagon Alley, thinking hard on the revelations that had just been given to him. Because of this, he did not pay any real attention to where he was going; explaining just why he walked into the visiting girl. He just barely caught her, making the most of his Seeker-reflexes, and steadied her.

“Sorry about that,” He smiled at her sincerely, and found him looking into pretty blue eyes on his level. Not surprising, since he was a good few inches shorter than he would like to be. “I was in my own world.” He explained, and the girl smiled politely in response as her eyes met his. Harry noticed her eyes were puffy, and a concerned frown graced his features. “Umm... are you okay?”

“I...” The girl's resolve, to do the common thing and give Harry the confirmation he sought, faltered as Harry's eyes shone. “... will be.” Later, Bridget would wonder what came over her, as she seized the front of the boy's shirt and pulled him towards her seconds after she had been crying over her boyfriend dumping her. Harry, too, was shocked at the actions of the American girl, based on her accent, but found himself unwilling to protest as her tongue prodded its way into his mouth. He felt himself pulled into an alley, and briefly registered that the girl kissing him as though her life depended on it waved her wand at the mouth of the alley to prevent discovery before her hands went to the front of his trousers and began fumbling with the belt that held them up.

Harry's own hands fell to the girl's hips and pulled her clumsily against his crotch as he moaned into the unnamed girl's mouth. She responded in kind, and pulled the metal prong through the leather. Harry's far-too-large trousers fell to the floor, and his boxers followed, displaying his swollen member to the older girl who dropped to her knees in front of him and hungrily took it into her mouth.

Harry gasped at the sensation, the first time he had experienced it, and his hands instinctively went to the back of her head as Bridget swallowed all of his cock that she could; that only being five of the seven inches, at the moment. Harry pushed forwards, and another inch was forced down the kneeling girl's throat. At her gasp, Harry let go and quickly apologised.

“Sorry!” He exclaimed.

“Don't be,” Bridget took her mouth from his penis briefly, and grinned at the black haired lad. “Just give me a little warning next time.” She winked at the inexperienced boy, not that she'd done all that much herself, and went back to the task at hand.

Her lips wrapped around his head, and sucked once; hard. Harry gasped, and his legs shook as Bridget raised her hand and cupped his balls. She squeezed, and Harry grunted softly in pain. She did not return the favour of apologising, as her mouth was full, and instead released Harry and moved her hands to his buttocks; pulling him towards her as she relaxed her throat and tried to take the entirety of her apparent lover into her orifice. She succeeded, and Harry groaned loudly as her chin brushed against his swollen testes. He let out another moan, of disappointment, as she moved so that only the tip sat between her voluptuous lips. 

His responses only grew more vocal as she licked the slit of his penis, and pushed her head forwards once more; savouring the taste of the random encounter who had bewitching eyes.

She grasped his his and moved her head slowly back and forth; Harry resisted the temptation to fuck her face, and his hands shook as she moved her long tongue over the underside of his dick. Bridget felt her pussy throb, and decided to step up the encounter. Harry's penis was released from her mouth with a pop, and the boy watched her stand with eager, lust-filled, eyes as she hiked up her skirt and shimmied her black panties down her legs, kicking them away as they reached her feet. 

Then, feeling the need to take charge as Harry was only staring, mouth watering, at her bare snatch, Bridget wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pushed Harry back until his skull lightly bounced off the wall. This brought him back to the present, and he grinned at the older girl. Bridget returned it full force, and raised her leg invitingly. Harry swallowed once, and then a look of passion entered his emerald orbs. The teen grasped her hips, and spun the American girl so their positions were switched. 

“Slowly,” Bridget whispered, as Harry's cock's head prodded her cunt lips. “I'm a virgin.” She warned, and felt Harry nod against her throat as he kissed the soft flesh. He had heard about the barrier that girls had, and knew that he should trust her on the matter. He pushed his throbbing member into her slowly, and felt her warm tightness wrap around him. His affectionate pecks turned into gasped breaths, and Harry pushed further inside to Bridget's pleasure.

As he met the barrier, Harry pulled back and looked into her slightly wet eyes. The girl blinked away her tears, and kissed him softly to give the green-eyed Englishman the go-ahead. Harry did, and she closed her eyes, forcefully, before pressing herself against Harry to speed up the process. Harry's cock pierced her, and the girl gasped against his lips. Harry tried to pull away in order to check she was okay, but the girl followed him with her lips and prevented any further thought by moving one of her hands to his waist and pulling his pelvis towards her own.

And, all of a sudden, Harry was wrapped in the girl's warmth and her legs were perched on his hips. Finding her weight suddenly resting almost solely on him, Harry thrust upwards and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure coming from Bridget's lips. Harry pulled her against him, and the two shuddered in synchronicity; one feeling his balls tighten and the other feeling her snatch clench around the invading member as it hit her G-spot.

“G-Gonna c-” Harry was interrupted by Bridget's scream as she pulled him against her with all her strength for a few seconds before collapsing against her lover, chest heaving. Harry grunted, and felt a spurt of cum spray inside her just before he pulled out of Bridget's warmth; the rest spraying on the alley floor. He was unconcerned with the DNA he sprayed on the public floor, and instead panicked at the threat of an unwanted, teenage pregnancy. Then, he remembered that the contraceptive spell worked post-coitus, and sighed as he leant down to the girl; shaking her shoulder in an attempt to remind her of that very need.

“Mm.” Bridget misunderstood his intent, and affectionately kissed her lover. “That was lovely,” She grinned tiredly. “Thanks, lover.” Harry smiled in response, and the two struck up a conversation, after which the girl, who was past her majority in the wizarding world, made sure neither would be shocked by unexpected results of their fun.


End file.
